Secrets and Lies
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Paul is married to Joanie. Stephanie is married to Kurt.Paul has four kids, Joanie has two. Stephanie has two kids and Kurt has none. Chris Jericho has none also but he think he does. What do these five have in comman... Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Preview & Introduction

**Paul and Joanie have been married for twelve years. They have two children Preston and Christina Levesque. Preston (11) is handsome like his father. He has long blond hair and the most piercing hazel eyes. Christina (9) however is a combination of both her parents. She has their blond hair (Before Joanie dyed it) as did her brother and she is tall to be her age. Her attitude matched her mother's but her sense of humor was Paul's all the way. Paul has the best children in the world but he wished that his relationship with his wife was the same. He also is on the top of his career and he loves every minute of it. It doesn't hurt that he is madly in love with his boss's daughter with whom he has two outside children by. **

**Stephanie McMahon is an intelligent and classy business woman. She also is the mother of two. She has two perfect little angels, Aurora (3) and Murphy (1). Stephanie had been dating Chris Jericho when she found out that she was pregnant with Aurora, so everyone assumed that Aurora was his daughter. She and Chris had gotten married, but it didn't work out because her heart told her so. She then began a relationship with Kurt Angle. The only reason she gave Kurt the time of day was, she knew Paul would be jealous. She had never intended on sleeping with him until she found out about her second pregnancy and then Murphy became his child. They then married to satisfy her father but everyone knew that Stephanie was unhappy. No matter how she felt she still had to keep up appearances. She often laughed at herself because Aurora had Hazel eyes, while both she and Chris had blue eyes. Murphy on the other hand had grown long blond hair, while both hers and Kurt's hair was brown. She had men galore, but she only wanted one of them Paul the father of her children.**

**This is just a preview to a story I have been thinking of…**

"Daddy I want to stay wit you" Christina said burying her head in her father's chest

"I know sweetie but Daddy is busy, plus I insure you that we are going to spend as much time as possible together when you come back"

"But I hate going to New Hampshire" Christina told him in reply

Paul hated having his kids separated from him. He and Joanie had been fighting so much lately, Joanie felt that they needed sometime apart.

"Daddy is you and mommy getting a divorce." Preston asked his dad

"What do you know about divorce" Paul asked rubbing his son's head

"Bobby Scott's parents are divorced, and he said that they argued all the time when they were together" Preston said looking sad

"Daddy no, please don't leave" Christina said starting to cry

"Look" Paul said replying to both of them, "People have disagreements which causes arguments but I assure both of you that I'm not going to ever leave you guys"

Paul had finally gotten his kids to calm down and just enjoy their time that they had left with them before Joanie took them to see their grandparents.

"Come on you two it's time to go" Joanie said walking into the living room

"I put all the suitcases in the trunk of the car" Paul told her standing up with his oldest daughter in his arms

"Put her down Paul, she is not a baby"

"She's my baby" Paul told his wife while looking at his daughter.

Paul then walked his wife and children to the car. He gave both of his children kisses and then watched as they left not sure if Joanie would bring them back.

Paul then went upstairs and sat down in the master bedroom which looked empty because all of Joanie's clothes were gone. She didn't leave not one piece of clothing. Sure she left some of the kid's things but majority of it was on its way to New Hampshire. As Paul continued to sit there and think about his family, his cell phone rang. He looked down and smiled when he saw Stephanie's name come up.

"Hey baby, what you doing" Paul said answering the phone

"Oh nothing, just changing your daughter's diaper, I can't wait till she learns to use the potty"

"Yeah I know what you mean, the last time I was over their she handed me the powder, that's when I knew it was time she wiped her own ass." Paul told his girlfriend.

Stephanie just laughed at his comment about their youngest daughter

"So do you want company" Stephanie asked him

"I would love that baby"

"Okay then here we come"

"Alright baby, see you when ya'll get here." Paul said and then hung up the phone

It took Stephanie less than 20 minutes to get to Paul's house. As she pulled up she saw Paul waiting on her and the kids.

"It took you long enough" Paul said joking

"I know I wanted to look sexy for you" Stephanie replied back seductively

"Aw baby that's always"

Paul and Stephanie continued to flirt while Paul got the kids out the car. It was nearing their nap time so Stephanie laid then down in one of Paul's guest rooms. Both of her kids were pretty good at getting in and out of the bad by themselves, so she just left the door open in case they woke up. She then walked into the kitchen were Paul was fixing them something to eat.

"So what are you cooking baby"

"Chicken tenders and macaroni for my little cute babies and Pork chops, macaroni, and stern beans for me and my sexy baby"

"Um sounds good" Stephanie told him

Stephanie then wondered into the living room and saw all the pictures of Paul and his family, but worst of all Joanie. Paul then snuck up behind Stephanie and put his arms around her waist.

"Where's your wife"

"Where's your husband"

"I asked you first"

"I'm older than you"

"Paul" Stephanie said becoming annoyed

"Stephanie"

"Where is he, I mean she"

Paul looked at Stephanie and then replied "That was uncalled for, but she's on her way to New Hampshire with my kids, she left me"

"Oh well Kurt is at a house show with my dad in Memphis"

"Yeah I was supposed to be there, but I got suspended"

"Yeah I know, you were wrong for what you did"

"Jericho deserved it, he called you a filthy, disgusting, trash bag hoe and then he said that Aurora wasn't his baby"

"She isn't"

"I know but he doesn't know for sure" Paul told her

"Come here baby" Stephanie said motioning for him to come closer

Stephanie then planted a passionate kiss on him. Paul moved them to the couch while still being attached to her lips. As they sat down Stephanie unbuckled Paul's pants. She then took his member out and started to stroke it.

"Um baby" Paul moaned as Stephanie stroked him while sucking on his neck.

Stephanie lifted up her skirt and slid her panties off, she then go on top of him and started to ride him with so much passion.

"He took one breast and stuck the nipple in his mouth while he rubbed the other. Stephanie continued to bounce up and down on his solid member hoping that he would climax in her soon. Paul then began to guided her on his shaft getting her to go faster and harder. Stephanie then realized that she was cumming on Joanie Levesque's couch with Joanie Levesque husband. That thought along with the pleasure Paul was giving her was too much to handle and she then reached her climax. Paul soon released afterwards. Stephanie then got off of him and laid down on the couch, Paul however was in shock. Stephanie noticed his eyes were wide and focused her attention towards what he was looking at.

Joanie stood in the doorway; she had been there for about 5 minutes watching her husband screw Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Joanie said before running off and leaving not only her husband but her children also.

**Please review if you would like for me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my own ideas**

Paul and Stephanie rushed to put on the rest of their clothes. Paul had to catch Joanie before she ran off with his kids and Stephanie felt that it was the best time to leave.

"Daddy" Christiana said walking into the room

Both Paul and Stephanie were grateful that they had on all of their clothes before he would have an upset little girl on his hands.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong"

"Mommy just left us"

"Oh don't worry about that I'm sure she'll be back" He said picking her up.

Though she was getting older Paul couldn't help but cradle his oldest daughter. He made sure he tucked her in at night and read her bed time stories. He sometimes felt ashamed of hiding the fact that both Aurora and Murphy were his babies.

"Hey dinner is about to be served where is Preston" Paul asked her putting her back on the ground

"Upstairs I think he came in with mommy"

"Oh well tell him to get ready to eat I made enough for everyone"

"Ok" Christiana said running up the stairs to give her brother the message

Paul then turned to Stephanie "I'm sorry"

"No I am"

"Steph you have nothing to be sorry about"

"I know I just felt I should say something"

"Come on let's eat"

Five minutes later Paul was dishing out the dinner.

"Aurora how does it taste" Stephanie asked her daughter while feeding her youngest Murphy

"Gooood" Aurora said

Murphy was becoming irritated by Stephanie's lack of attention.

"Looks like Murphy think it is too" Paul chuckled

"Daddy what's for dessert" Christina asked

"Cheesecake" Paul said looking at his son "Preston's favorite"

"Oh you made it for Preston" Stephanie said noticing that Preston wasn't being very social

"How could he, he didn't know I was going to be here" Preston said in a low tone but with an upset attitude

"What the hell is wrong with you" Paul said looking up at his son

"Think about it dumb ass"

"What" Paul said standing up

Murphy then started to cry

"Paul please calm down" Stephanie said standing in between Preston and Paul.

"Hell no, did you hear how he talked to me" Paul said pushing Stephanie out the way. He then grabbed Preston by the collar gawked him down.

"Daddy please stops" Aurora yelled

Everyone stopped except Christiana who had to Aurora what to say, of course Paul and Stephanie didn't know that.

After a minute of everyone turning their attention to Aurora, Preston fled to his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joanie made it to a hotel just an hour out of Greenwich. She had written five notes to five different people. One to her husband and another to her husband's mistress. The other one to Kurt and the last two to her children. She would mail the letters tomorrow.

She laid on the hotel bed with a razor blade in her left hand

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my ideas

"Bye baby" Stephanie said to Paul after they put Aurora and Murphy in the car. She then walked around to the driver's side and got into the car.

"I don't want you to leave" Paul told bending down to capture her lips. After a small and tender kiss Stephanie began to speak.

"I don't want to leave either but I think you need to talk to Preston, he's disappointed and hurt by you"

"I know but what's done is done, we have a family together Steph and with Joanie being gone, maybe I we can cut Kurt and Chris lose" Paul said looking at Aurora sleeping while Murphy chewed on her fist.

"Paul when I got pregnant you understood that you couldn't state claim to them." Stephanie watched the frown that came across Paul's face. He knew the agreement and he knew the cost. "Baby don't…"

"Don't what Steph, your telling me that Angle still gets to go around claiming that Murphy is his, and Chris doesn't even like Aurora you can tell he doesn't, there is no reason why my kids need to be with these men." Paul said very upset but if he thought that he was mad Stephanie was going to be fireworks compared to him.

"What, you think I wanted this, I did this for you and your family, so that your kids could have a complete family." Stephanie paused and noticed that she had begun to cry "I did this so you could be happy with your family because at the end of the day I'm the home wrecker."

"Steph at the end of the day you make me happy. Having my children with me every night makes me happy. You and I together every night makes me happy and I know it makes you happy too. Please baby I begging you can you stay tonight, it's too late to drive anyway, please for me" Paul said he wanted to be with her tonight, so that he could hold her in his arms, he loved her so much and all he want to do was make sure she knew it. He loved Joanie too but Stephanie made him happy and Joanie made him depressed. Joanie was what he was used to they had been together for years and he didn't want to hurt her nor his kids but he felt it was time to do what was right and tomorrow he would set everything right.

Paul and Stephanie took the kids out of the car and laid them in one of the guest rooms that Paul usually laid them in. After they made sure that the babies were secure, Stephanie called her house to tell Kurt that she was over Amy's house tonight. The phone rang and she got no answer, she then decided to call his cell but she still received no answer.

"I guess he's still on the plane" Stephanie said out loud.

"Yeah, but forget him your with me tonight" Paul said hugging her tightly

"This I know" Stephanie said giving him peaks on the lips

"Come on lets go to bed"

"I like that idea" Stephanie said following him to his room "Let's change the sheets first"

The next morning Stephanie awoke to the smell of breakfast. She then went into the guest room to see if Aurora and Murphy had woke up.

"Mommy" Aurora squealed

"Hey baby" Stephanie said to Aurora as she sat on the bed next to her two girls. "What are you two watching?"

"Dora mommy" Aurora replied back

"Mum Mum" Murphy said trying to get her mother's attention. She was only 18 months and she could walk and talk as good as her older sister. Stephanie was impressed by how her speech was coming along.

"Come here baby" Stephanie said grabbing Murphy as she began to tickling her tummy.

Christina then came into the room and tapped Stephanie on the shoulder to get her attention "Excuse me Ms. Stephanie my daddy said bring the babies to eat"

"Oh okay thank you sweetie" Stephanie told her

"Your welcome" Christina responded back

Christina walked back down the stairs and sat in her seat and soon she was joined by the rest of the household.

"So how did you sleep Steph" Paul asked her with a smirk

"Great actually" Stephanie said with a little giggle

"Daddy" Christina said "I have question"

"What is it baby?"

"Can I walk to school?"

"No I'm not sure about that, I don't think you're old enough" Paul said completely sure about his decision.

"Okay but what if Preston walks with me" Christina said sweetly. Paul looked at his eldest children and saw that they both wanted to so he gave in and 15 minutes later they were on their way to school.

"Be careful" Paul yelled

"Bye bye" Aurora yelled

The day had gone pretty fast and school had been over an hour now, Stephanie and the kids had been gone for two and Paul was about to get in the car to see what was taking his kids so long.

"Mommy where are we going"

"To New Hampshire like we were before mommy got upset and left"

"Can we visit Grandma Pat" Preston asked

"No baby we want be their long I have a place for us in Texas"

"Texas, but what about daddy" Christina asked

"I'm sure he is going to be fine Chrissie"

"Yeah, he has Stephanie"

Joanie then stop the car and looked in her rear view mirror "Preston what did you just say"

"He has Stephanie" Preston said

"That's right he has Stephanie" Joanie said as she released her foot from the break.

**5:00 p.m.**

"No Stephanie, no one has seen them they didn't even make it to school"

"Look Paul calm down"

"Calm down are you fucking kidding me, I can't fucking calm down"

"Paul I'm sure the police will handle it"

"Fuck the police that's how I see it, They're not doing a damn thing to help" Paul then got his jacket and walked out the house.

"Paul Levesque" A tall but slim man asked walking towards Paul

"Yeah, who the fuck are you"

"I'm Davis Blackman, I represent Mrs. Joanie Levesque, and here you are"

"What the …" Paid sighed for a minute "Great divorce papers."

The man then left and Stephanie came outside "Paul wait I'm coming with you"

Paul and Stephanie had gone over every friend that Christina and Preston had. He was beganing to get afraid and it was approaching 9:oo.

"Paul"

"Please Steph I really don't want to talk right now"

"Okay but your phone is ringing and…"

Stephanie was cut short as soon as Paul had picked the phone up

"_**Hello"**_Paul answered

"_**Hey daddy"**_

"_**Chris, where are you baby girl"**_

"_**With mommy"**_

"_**Put her on the phone"**_

"_**Okay" **_

Christina handed her mother the phone and ran off into the other room

"_**What do you want"**_

"_**My kids, how the hell could you just pick them up like that Joanie… I've been worried sick"**_

"_**Well your about to be ill, because they aren't coming back"**_

With that said she hung up the phone.

"_**Joanie… Joanie… hello are you still their… Joanie"**_

**Okay I hope you all liked this chapter… Please review the next chapter will be based on Stephanie and her many men.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing and it sucks… Sorry for taking this long to update but senior year has been busy**_

Stephanie said walking into the kitchen of her and her husband's home. Stephanie and Kurt had been married for a year and a half now and she couldn't stand one minute of it. Kurt was too nice to her and too loving. He was a gentleman, she loved that part but he had an agenda. She couldn't think of what it was but she knew it was something. He was already a champion, her dad already liked him, and she couldn't put her finger on it so she just left it alone and decided to be a loving wife as usual.

"So when did you get in" Stephanie asked sitting next to him

"About an hour ago" Kurt said looking at TNA

"How was your flight" Stephanie replied ignoring the fact that he was watching the competition

"Let's just say I'm happy to be home with you" Kurt said with a loving smile.

Stephanie returned the smile like always. She made her way into the kitchen to put away the groceries when she heard him calling her.

"Yes honey" She answered

"Where are the kids?"

"Over my parents' house, Declan and Kenny are over there so I just thought my mom would like the extra company anyway.

"That was nice but can you please come in here for a second"

Stephanie reluctantly walked into den where Kurt was and sat down next to him.

"Yes"

"Stephanie as you know my contract is about to be over and I feel as if I need to go into other things"

"What are you saying?" Stephanie said looking away every conversation with him had been like a business meeting.

"I'm leaving the WWE" Kurt said in soft voice, Stephanie's head snapped back towards him

"WHAT Kurt you cannot do that" Stephanie said

"Well I am, I need thrill, excitement, that's just something that the WWE doesn't have anymore"

"Oh but TNA does" Stephanie said becoming louder; she could give a rat's ass about Kurt leaving. She knew her dad would try to make him stay anyway. Kurt was just trying to get her attention.

They hadn't made love since after Murphy was born. Stephanie said she wanted to wait to see if she truly had feelings for him. He left his ex for Stephanie and if she wanted to wait for sex he was just going to have to wait.

Stephanie went to the office later that day. She hated being in a house with Kurt Angle for a long period of time. As the day went on Stephanie finished on some paper work she had to do. She didn't know what to do about the whole Kurt thing that happened earlier that day.

"Mrs. Angle" said Stephanie's new assistant

"Call me Stephanie; don't ever call me Mrs. Angle" Stephanie told the young woman, she didn't like to be called Stephanie during business hours either but she really didn't like being called Mrs. Angle at any point.

"There is a Mr. Levesque here to see you"

Stephanie had a smile spread across her face at the moment she heard Levesque"

"Please send him in and I don't want anyone to disturb our meeting"

"Not even your husband"

"Especially my husband"

"Yes maim"

Stephanie could hear her assistant telling the man to come in"

"Stephanie you look like hell, but then what's new"

"Go to hell Jericho"

"Aw what's wrong thought I was Paul"

"Shut up"

"What's wrong you haven't seen him yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie said with a bit of an atitude

"These" Jericho said pulling out some pictures of her and Paul on their recent date

"How did you get these?"

"Don't worry about that, oh I also have this" he said passing her a letter

Stephanie took the letter and read it, it was from Joanie

"Okay so what do you want?"

"Everything that Paul has besides you and those brats you call children"

"Fine" Stephanie sighed "And my children are not brats, bastard"

"I'm no bastard but your kids are" Chris said laughing

"Kiss my ass Jericho" Stephanie said getting up

"I did and got screwed in two different ways"

"Oh so these pictures are blackmail" She said sitting back down

"No shit Sherlock" Chris replied back taking a grape from her plate.

"What is it that you exactly want?"

"I want the money; I want power and the respect"

"Are you serious?"

"Naw, but she's a smart woman, I'm sure Vince has one and your hubby."

"You're most likely right"

"I'm always right" With that said Chris walked out

Stephanie then took it upon herself to call Paul; she was getting nervous she couldn't let anyone find out about the two of them. Paul didn't answer his at all; every time she called it went straight to voice mail.

Meanwhile Joanie had reached her destination. She woke Preston and Christina up as they moved into their new apartment.

"What is this" Christina asked

"This is our new home"

"My closet is bigger than this I want to go home" Christina said in response to her mother

"I said this is your home for the time being"

"How long do we stay here mom" Preston said

"I don't know" Joanie lied

"Oh okay"

"I'm going to run to the store so I can get you guys something to eat, do you want to come" Joanie asked them

"No I'm fine"

"I will go mommy, I can't stay here for a long period of time" Christina said

She could be a daddy's girl and a drama queen at times but Joanie found it so funny like Paul also did. As Joanie and Christina left to go get something to make tacos, Preston called his dad.

**Paul: Hello**

**Preston: Dad**

**Paul: Son, where are you, tell me exactly where you are**

**Preston: We are… **_**(Preston was cut off by a beep)**_

**Paul: (Paul looked to see who it was) Shit Preston wait, do not hang up this phone I don't care if your mother comes back do not hang up **_**(Paul then clicked open)**_** Steph I can't talk right now**

**Steph: Paul we have a big problem**

**Paul: I can't talk right now**

**Steph: Look whatever you are doing has to wait because your wife is ruining my life**

**Paul: Steph bye because this is more important than you **_**(Paul then hung up) **_**Son are you still there**

**Preston: Yes we are in New Hampshire not far from the park you had taken us to when we went to grandma and grandpa's house.**

**Paul: Where is your mom?**

**Preston: She and Chris went to the store**

**Paul: What she left you there by yourself**

**Preston: Dad, please don't talk about my mom because I wouldn't let her talk about you**

**Paul: Okay I'm on my way; I need you and Christina to go to that park and grandma will be waiting for you. **

**Preston: Okay dad I love you**

**Paul: I love you too**

Paul and Preston hung up. The only thing Preston had to worry about was how he was going to get out the house.

_**Okay I have been sitting on this chapter for a while please review and I will be finished with House of Levesque asap. Anyway thanks for reading and please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my idea**

"Come on Christina" Preston whispered

"Where are we going"

"To see Grandma and Grandpa"

"Why can't they come and see us" Christina said rolling back over

"Look... you can stay in this stinky place if you want to but I rather sleep in a comfy bed, and eat breakfast in the morning" Preston said saying what he knew his dad would tell Christina. Preston would eat anything but Christina was very picky and he knew she loved her Grandma's famous omelets.

"Omelets with lots and lots of cheese" Christina's eyes popped open

"Yup, so come on... this bed is hurting my back"

"Okay" Christina said getting out of the bed to put on her clothes

"WHAT are you two doing" Joanie

"Nothing I'm sleep walking" Christina told her mother

"Why are you two still awake"

"We can't sleep" Preston told her

"Why not... you two were sleep before I got into bed" Joanie said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So what is this really about, you want to go home"

"Well, yeah something like that" Preston told her not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings

"Well that's not going to happen... I'm not going back and either are you two"

"But can we ad least see Grandma while we are here" Preston asked

* * *

"Sure, call and ask her but only for one night then we are leaving first thing in the morning" Joanie told her kids as they immediately got up.

Paul was driving to New Hampshire fiercely. He had to get to his two older children before Joanie could leave with them. He didn't know how it had gotten this far, just last week everything was normal and then yesterday he had all four of his children and now he might not have any of them. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Unlike Stephanie he could only blame himself for disturbing everyone's lives. He didn't care about Jericho or Angle but Stephanie, Joanie, and his children... they were not supposed to be hurt in this, it was so much to lose. He then decided the best person to call was his mother. She was at the park waiting for his children to arrive. He just hoped that no perverts or criminals would find them before his mother did.

**Patricia: Okay, I'm at the park**

**Paul: Okay I don't know which hotel they are at though**

**Patricia: Yeah, there are like three I see... wait a minute someone is on the other end... Hello**

**Preston: Grandma, my mom is walking us to the park to meet you now**

**Patricia: UH okay**

**Preston: Bye Grandma see you soon**

**Patricia: I love you and I will see you _soon_ too bye... They're on their way**

**Paul: Okay good... does she know that their gone**

**Patricia: Yeah she's bringing them**

**Paul: Good she realize that, it was wrong for her to take them from me**

**Patricia: Yeah just like it was wrong for you to be with Stephanie behind her back**

**Paul: WHAT**

**Patricia: Paul I will call you later**

"Joanie... how are you" Patricia greeted the women with a smile. Joanie had always been arrogant and demanding when it came to Paul's family.

"Hello Mrs. Levesque... I will be back at ten tomorrow to pick them back up so that we can leave. I have their clothes in these bags and I expect them to be dressed and ready to go tomorrow as well... Have a good day and tell your son that I contacted my lawyer and don't think I didn't forget about this whole situation, in which my kids would sneak out behind my back." Joanie said as she kissed the two children and then walked away.

"Come on you two I know you guys are sleepy" Patricia said as she led the kids to her car.

"Grandma" Christina asked looking up at her grandmother

"Yes gorgeous"

"Can we omelets tomorrow or maybe tonight please"

"Sure we can"

Stephanie laid in the bed next to Kurt silently cursing herself, Kurt, and Chris. Paul would know what to do but he wasn't answering his phone at the moment. Was he mad at her or something, he sounded mad on the phone earlier she thought to herself. She was going crazy over this man, what started as just a fling of lust turned into love on her part. She thought he loved her but she wasn't really sure, maybe he was just using her and maybe he actually wanted to be with just Joanie. As Stephanie continued to think she heard Kurt's phone go off. Kurt then got up and got in the shower.

"What the hell is he up too" Stephanie whispered to herself, no less than twenty minutes later Kurt was dressed and out the door.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading... I know it was shot and I will update it again before this month is over... Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but my ideas. I hope you all enjoy and please review so I can know what you all think should happen next or what you would like to see.**

"Mom, Dad, is anyone home" Paul yelled walking into the door as he was greeted by Christina. She had the biggest smile on her face as she saw him. Just by seeing that she was happy made him happy. He loved his kids so much that he couldn't go on acting like this. "Hey gorgeous"

"Daddy we had pancakes last night and this morning. Grandma said that her pancakes can fix everything, so then I said that you and mommy need to eat some. So daddy come and fix some so you and mommy can be happy" Christina said rambling on.

"Paul, I need to talk to you son" Paul Sr. replied as Paul's mother grabbed Christina by the hand and lead her to the kitchen were her brother was. After she was clear out of ear shot Paul's father began to lash out on him. "I know your a grown man but I'm still your father"

"I've never denied that" Paul responded

"Okay, have you ever lied to me"

"No, not on purpose" He again replied to his father's questioning

"I know you have cheated on your wife son, and nothing has made me so disappointed in you than that. You have to know were your priorities lie. You have to think about your children and how thay will be affected by walking into there home to see there dad with another women"

"I didn't know they were coming back"

"Yeah, well they did. Your daughter doesn't understand and your son is now resenting you for it. How does that make you feel" He asked trying to get his point across to his son

"I never ment to hurt anyone, that includes Joanie" Paul answered honestly

"I can't understand how you would never want to, when you did it with some ordinary tramp"

"She's not a tramp at all" Paul said defending Stephanie

"Oh so you have feeling for this women, well let me tell you. Get over it your family is what's important not a quick lay"

"What do you want me to say dad. You clearly want me to eat pancakes and make it all okay again. Well, sorry because I can't make it better. What's done is done and I can't go back in time and act as if she doesn't exsist because I don't want to."

"WELL TRY" Senior yelled. He had always stressed the importance of family and how no matter what happens in a relationship as parents you must stick it out for your children.

"I can't try" Paul said almost on the verge of tears. "If I try I would be a worse man than I already feel I am"

"So what your saying is you rather give up years of happiness with your wife and two children, for some women who might love you"

"No what I'm saying is I'm giving up Joanie, a wonderful mother but a horrible wife. Yeah, I'm giving up not being happy with her for being happy with Stephanie and trying to have a normal family. A family were my kids are happy not because they believe that I'm happy but because they know I'm happy. I want them to know that their mom is happy. If I stay with Joanie, I'm not going to be happy and that's not fair to either her or me." He had stayed with Joanie for the wrong reasons and for that he was sorry. He had to tell his parents the entire story about he and Stephanie. He had to tell them about the kids as well. "MOM" Paul yelled as Patrica rushed into the room within moments.

"Yes" She answered

"I need to talk to you. I need to talk to both of you actually" Paul told them "I..." as he started the doorbell rang.

Meanwhile, Chris and Stephanie sat at a local cafe' to discuss their payment agreement as Chris liked to call it. Stephanie however had other plans for Chris since he wanted to be a detective and get the dish on things that didn't concern him. "So you called" Chris said in disguise

"What's with the glasses and the cap" Stephanie asked as she fed Murphy

"I don't want to be seen with you"

"Well we have daughter Chris so I'm sure people knew we had some type of relationship" Stephanie responded back

"Yeah that's what you say, I need to see the paper"

"Well, you can come over anytime and see the birth certificate you signed" Stephanie said now laughing. She and Chris used to be the best of friends and then she became involved with Kurt. Kurt ruined every relationship Stephanie had ever built with anyone except Paul.

"Look, where are the funds" Chris asked holding out his hand

"Oh so your not discrete about blackmailing the mother of your child" Stephanie said laughing

"Aurora" Chris said as the little girl scribbled on the paper with a crayon. She then looked at him knowing he wanted her attention "Who is daddy" Aurora then pointed to him as Stephanie aughed even harder "You have completely brainwashed these children to believe this lie you have concocked"

"Oh well, the important part is that my parents and my husband believe"

"Vince is stupied, I'm sure Linda is too, and Kurt is a dumb ass clown who drinks more milk than

"Murphy."

"Are you just going to sit here and insult my husband"

"Yes and I can start on your boyfriend"

"HEY" Stephanie said as Chris laughed

"Defensive I see, he must really be..." Chris started but suddenly stopped as he saw Aurora looking at him "Making you laugh"

Stephanie then rolled her eyes as she preceded with what she called him for "I need you to follow Kurt, I think he's sleeping around"

"Honestly, why do you even care"

"I care because I don't need him disrespecting me"

"That's not all"

"Look are you going to do it or not" Stephanie said placing the cash on the table

Chris then picked it up and they shook hand "Nice doing business with you McMahon"

"Business partners, I want picture and everything"

"Oh don't worry I can get you audio as well, oh and what about the other situation I have caught you with" Chris asked with his hand out once again

Stephanie silently cursed herself before giving him the check she had already made out. She thought he would have forgotten.

**Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it's the nicest thing you can ever give a writer**


End file.
